In this day and age containers are used for a number of purposes and in particular are used in connection with the sale and renting of video tapes, compact discs, computer games and the like. Such products are often placed in security containers for display, wherein the security containers carries some form of coding or bar code, so that if the containers are removed from a premises without authority, monitoring means will actuate appropriate alarms. For example, in premises where videos, tapes, compact discs, video games and the like are hired out, the games are placed in containers, such as clear plastic containers, and are placed on shelves. These are then viewed by customers and a choice made. Normally the containers are security coded or have some bar code associated therewith for security purposes.
Once a choice is made, the container enclosing the chosen video, disc, video game or the like is taken to the counter and the appropriate money paid. An attendant or assistant at the counter will then remove the video, tape, video game or the like from the container, thereafter handing the chosen article to the purchaser, so that the purchaser can leave the store. Clearly, if the purchaser attempts to leave the store with the video, tape, disc or video game retained in the container, alarms and the like will be actuated.
Reference to the hiring of video tapes, discs, video games and the like is by way of example only. It should be appreciated that containers can be used in many areas, such as for the display of any desired goods for hire, sale or the like. They can be used in department stores, retail stores, wholesale outlets or the like.
It will however be appreciated that it is important that containers which display such goods are in essence security containers which cannot be easily opened so that the goods displayed therein or contained therein can be removed. Various forms of security container have been suggested and are know. However, these are often difficult and time consuming to manufacture and effectively to use.
One security container according to the prior art is that disclosed in EP 522679 (Alpha Enterprises, Inc.), but it suffers from the disadvantage that its construction makes it relatively easy to break into, because of external hinges and multiple leverage points for forced entry.
The security container according to our earlier Australian patent application No. 57964/94 overcomes these disadvantages, but suffers from the disadvantage that its construction requires a separate releaser (opening device) for different sizes or types of containers (e.g. different releasers for compact disc containers and for video containers).